PROJECT SUMMARY The Medical University of South Carolina/Hollings Cancer Center (MUSC/HCC) was established as a Minority Underserved site in 2014 to expand and enhance the NCORP trial portfolio by accruing racially/ethnically diverse patients and those from other medically underserved groups into NCORP studies, share expertise and experience on minority recruitment and retention and cultural diversity within the NCORP community, and contribute to the development and implementation of cancer care and cancer delivery research. During the current project period, the MUSC NCORP-MU, which is comprised of two MUSC/HCC sub-affiliates and five community oncology primary affiliates, has made significant contributions to the NCORP program through the effective and efficient accrual of diverse patient populations and leadership that has shaped the scientific agenda for clinical trials, cancer health disparities, and cancer care delivery research. These accomplishments were made possible through a highly invested and transdisciplinary investigative team consisting of Chanita Hughes-Halbert, PhD (Psychiatry & Behavioral Sciences), Marvella E. Ford, PhD (Public Health Sciences), Carolyn D. Britten, MD (Medical Oncology), and David T. Marshall, MD (Radiation Oncology) that has worked hand-in- hand with the clinical research operational leaders at the MUSC/HCC to establish and manage a robust clinical research operation to add value to NCORP. This leadership team has also worked collaboratively with other committed clinical and cancer control researchers, oncology care providers, cancer patients, and survivors in our catchment areas to advance all types of cancer research through the NCORP research bases. The MUSC NCORP-MU aims to improve equity and access to clinical research among racial/ethnic minorities and other medically underserved groups in order to improve cancer outcomes, enhance the quality of cancer care delivery, and reduce cancer health disparities within South Carolina and communities across the US.